The proficient hockey player must possess coordination, timing and rhythm with respect to puck handling, passing and shooting. Such skills are developed by extensive practice both alone and during group practice. Probably the most important skill to be developed is that of puck handling. However, during solitary practice there is a tendency to watch the blade of the hockey stick to ensure the puck is properly carried by it. During group practice such a tendency to watch the blade could result in poor play from the result of collisions, failure to recognize passing opportunities and the like.